The open top of a standard garbage bag is typically pulled up and fitted loosely over the top end of the garbage can and then filled with trash. This approach has many disadvantages. For example, depositing a large volume of trash into the can all at once can simply cause the bag to be pulled down into the can. This then requires a user to then fish the top end of the garbage bag out of the can. Second, having the loose folded top edge of the garbage bag hanging over the top of the can invites children and pets to pull on the edge, thus partially pulling the garbage bag out of the can, presenting both choking and spilling hazards. It also looks ugly, and typically smells bad. In addition, it also presents a health hazard as the dirty edges of the bag can harbor germs
It would instead be desirable to provide an improved trash can system which is clean and easy to operate. It would be most desirable to not have to re-position a new bag liner in the trash can every time another liner is removed. It would also be desirable to avoid the problems of garbage bags themselves falling into the trash can either due to fumbling during set up or due to users having to reach down to the bottom of the trash can to retrieve the next garbage bag (after another one has been removed). It would also be desirable that the garbage bags be quickly and easily removable.